


Dirty Deeds Behind Prison Walls

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [55]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Extranormal Crimes AU, Gen, Paranormal, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Henry and Boris are undercover in Gehenna, trying to find out why prisoners have been disappearing.Part of the Extranormal Crimes universe.





	Dirty Deeds Behind Prison Walls

"Haven't seen you around here before."

Henry looked up, seeing a pair of men sitting on either side of him and Boris. One was blonde, with long pointed ears and a slim build. The other had dark hair and a thick beard. Both had tattoos resembling a cross with a tilted halo slung around the top stem.

"Just got here." He held out a hand. "Max Warner. That's my brother Victor."

The blonde took it. "I'm Dan, and this is Maurice--ah, everyone calls him Tag."

"Nice to meetcha," Henry grinned as they shook. "So I heard a couple of rumors about prisoners going missing. Aren't the guards supposed to be keeping us safe?"

"Depends on what you did," said Dan. "Heard you got sent here for killing a couple of guards at your old prison. That true?"

"One of 'em called me a Ver'ubly'k," Boris snarled.

Even though Henry had never heard that word before, he knew from the elf and dwarf's reactions that it was something really bad.

"That'd probably get them to cut you a little slack," Tag said. "But I still wouldn't expect 'em to come and bail you out."

"Well, I heard there's some kind of brotherhood here," Henry said. "Don't get me wrong, I don't have any particular hatred for demons, but I don't especially love 'em either."

"Lemme talk to Aaron. He's the boss. Maybe he can arrange something."

(BATIM)

"So that thing about the guards." Henry leaned back against the wall. "Is that actually in the report?"

"The part about killing the guards is part of the cover story," Boris replied, shaking the pillow the guard had given him. "But I came up with the other part on the fly. Figured it'd make us look tougher."

"What's that word mean, by the way?" asked Henry. "I'm guessing it's not something you use in polite company."

"Yeah, basically, it's the werebeast equivalent of the N word," the werewolf explained. "I remember Wally had to be restrained one time after hearing someone call me that."

Henry wasn't surprised. Boris's partner was somewhat impulsive, not to mention very good friends with him. One of the younger officers had referred to them as 'bros' once, and after looking up the definition, Henry had to agree.

"Considering how many of the missing prisoners are werebeasts, I wouldn't be surprised to hear it from our perp."

"Well, the sooner we find him or her, the sooner we can get out of here, and the sooner we can get back to our partners--not that I mind working with you, of course."

"I get it, don't worry."

With that, Henry lay back on his cot. He'd been rather surprised by Joey's request to have him transferred to Extranormal Crimes, moreso when he was introduced to his partner. Bendy hadn't done well with his previous assigned partners, so Joey had called in his academy classmate, believing he could balance the demon out.

He hadn't been wrong.


End file.
